In the field of perfume samples in particular, it is known that trim such as a sleeve can be provided for the sample, specifically for the purpose of making it possible to display the brand of the perfume or other information of interest to the user. The sizes of such samples, in particular when they are substantially cylindrical in shape, are often insufficient to enable such advertising to be displayed on them.